


Anyway, Eventually They All Just Settled on Snowdin

by Healy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Deep in the Underground, the monsters find a strange place.





	Anyway, Eventually They All Just Settled on Snowdin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Snowdin event sponsored by the [True Reset discord server](https://true-reset-server.tumblr.com/).

The monsters were exploring their new home, their leader Asgore leading the way.

“Look!” one of them exclaimed. “There’s snow around here for miles!”

Asgore squinted off into the distance. “Very curious indeed. It seems a wintry climate is a condition of this place.”

A young monster clapped her hands in delight. “Oh, it’s wonderful! I can make snowmen with my friends!” 

“And what shall we call this new land of snow?” asked another monster.

“Hmmm.” Asgore rubbed his chin in thought.

The other monsters waited patiently, for about fifteen minutes. Then they got bored. “Well?”

“I’m still thinking, okay?!”


End file.
